Transcript: Catty on the Catwalk
(Opening Theme) --Raquelle went to Barbie's bringing her cookies. She rang the doorbell. 1 cookie fell off. Raquelle picked it up and returned it to the tray-- Raquelle: Barbie! Brought you some cookies! Your faves! Peanut Butter Fudge. Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! But actually, my fave are chocl- Raquelle: Anything for you Barbie! But since you asked I do need a tincy little favor, could you teach to be just like you? Raquelle(on couch): My plan is simple: 1. Steal Barbie's secrets, 2. Win the Malibu Fashion Show, 3. Ken dumps her and we sail away on his yatch, easy peasy! Barbie: First, the Runway Strat! -A spotlight turned on- It's all about confidence! -The spotlight turned off- Remember, project fabulous. -The spotlight turned on again- --Raquelle wrote down all Barbie said to her-- Barbie (on couch): I just love being a mentor! And helping someone improve! And Raquelle's got so much room for improvement! Wait, that came out wrong (laughs embarassly). Barbie: Next up! The Style Switcherou! --Barbie chaged for a second-- Barbie: A model needs to master the quick change. --Raquelle changed quickly but what she's wearing isn't stylish-- Raquelle: Huh? Barbie: Now for the cute Hair flip --A spotlight came out when barbie flipped her hair-- Barbie: It's all in the neck angle. Raquelle: Barbie, I am in awe. Teach me more. --Barbie looked at the camera confused-- Barbie: Flaunting the Fierce, you know using your face to sell the look! Okay, watch. --Then someone took 3 pictures of Barbie one was a smiley face the next was a flirty face and the last one was a surprised face-- Raquelle: Got it! I'm really following all of this, and it's because you're such a great teacher Barbie, yes you are! --Raquelle touch the nose of Barbie-- Barbie: Uh, thanks?-looked at the camera thinking Raquelle's gone too far- Barbie (on couch): Okay, maybe Raquelle's laying it on a bit thick, but it's great having someone to train! And I Have say, she listens so much better than Taffy. Taffy! Stripes never go with Plad! Barbie: Last, the end of the runway twirl, you plant your heel, spin, and smile. --Raquelle carrying a measuring tape and measured Barbie's heel's distance from the platform's edge-- Raquelle: Heel, precisely 14 inches from the footlights, check!-Raquelle lets go of the measuring tape-Ow!-Raquelle dropped the measuring tape and landed on her foot-Ow! Barbie: So that's it! Everything you need to know about how to be a Fab Fashion icon! Any questio- Raquelle: Nope! Thanks! Raquelle (on couch): Or should I say, thanks for helping me help myself, to Ken! --Raquelle bringing a pair of bynoculars looking for Ken-- Raquelle: Poor unsuspecting hunk! You're about to get Rrrraquelled right between the eyes (laughs evily) --Raquelle was actually right behind Ken-- Ken: Oh! Hey Raquelle! --Nikki and Teresa was walking on the runway and next is Raquelle-- Raquelle: Project fabulous! -her shoes came off her feet- Aah! Save it with the cute hair flip -she shaked her hair and her hair was all over her face- Ugh! Plant, spin, smile. -She spinned to much and got dizzy- Oh! Splant, shim, file. Aah! --Then Raquelle fell from the runway and landed on Ken's laps-- Ken: Raquelle? Are you okay? --Then Raquelle put her arms around Ken-- Raquelle: I am now. How about we ditch this low word production and... --Raquelle and Ken saw Barbie on thr unway. Barbie stopped, pulled the ribbon on her dress, her dress changed into a different kind of dress-- Raquelle: She was holding out on me! I would've killed with that move! --Ken stands up and dropping Raquelle to the floor-- Ken: Love you Barbie! --Raquelle on the ground with popcorn box on her head. Raquelle eating popcorn--